whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Niall Peacemaker
Niall Peacemaker is a Seelie Sidhe Grump of House Gwydion in Concordia. Overview Niall only recently became aware of his fae nature after receiving an infusion of Glamour from a satyr childling who subsequently died at the hands of a band of commoner-hating sidhe. Though he is, himself, a member of House Gwydion (a fact only lately revealed to him) he has no hard knowledge of what his house affiliation means. Unlike most sidhe, he lays claim to no title, has no freehold, and owns few weapons and no armor. Now that Niall has attuned himself to the fae world, he has embarked on a journey of self-knowledge, feeling that the need to regain his identity comprises the first step toward keeping a promise made to a dead childling. He has come to realize that Concordia has degenerated into a war zone and has dedicated himself to bringing about an end to the senseless conflict that rages around him. Wandering through the Kingdom of Apples, he delivers his message of nonviolence and seeks to bring commoners and nobles together. Niall has not yet detected the extent of his abilities, but each day brings new discovery. His command of the Sovereign Art has yet to reach its limit, while he has already proven his mastery of Primal. He excels in swordsmanship, though he avoids combat whenever possible, seeking peaceful solutions first. He also has leadership and social skills that come to the fore almost unconsciously. Niall has a part to play in the future of Concordia, just as he has had a part in its past, though he doesn't remember it. Image Niall appears somewhat the worse for wear, as his face actually shows age lines and other marks of weariness. Looking as though he is a wild man just returned to civilization, he has long, tangled hair of an indeterminate color that might once have either been brown or blond but is now streaked with grey. Unlike most sidhe males, he also has an unkempt beard and mustache. Clearly a grump in his mid-forties, he wears tattered finery; the ruins of what were once elaborate court clothes. He carries a plain sword in a battered scabbard. His face, despite its careworn lines, displays an attitude of unmistakable nobility as well as deep compassion. His eyes seem to look far away, as though trying to remember something he forgot long ago. Though he has emerged as one of the voices of reason, urging peace and an end to a war that grows increasingly ugly, he does not remember his own past. Personal Niall has the sick feeling that he has neglected something very important and that his negligence is connected to his true identity. Somehow he must discover who he is, for in that lies the key to accomplishing a vital task. His travels have already taught him small things, reminding him of skills he didn't realized he possessed. He needs to find more pieces of the puzzle of his life. In the meantime, he also needs to do what he can to divert as many changelings as possible from the course of war to the path of peace. He named himself "peacemaker" for a reason, and that is the one thing he can't forget. References # CTD. War in Concordia: The Shattered Dream, pp. 96-97. Category:Seelie (CTD) Category:Sidhe (CTD) Category:Grumps (CTD) Category:House Gwydion (CTD)